


First dates

by vcdbtch2



Series: Moreid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Dates, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Spencer, Picnics, Shy Spencer, moried, soft derek, watching sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: It was stupid to be this nervous, it wasn't like he was going on a date with a complete stranger he met at a bar or off the internet, this was Derek. The same Derek who had taken the young Genius under his wing on the first day, the Derek who quickly became his best friend and quite frankly the only person he confided in. Spencer had seen the man not even 18 hours ago, yet his hands were shaking like they hadn't seen each other in years.OrSpencer and Derek's first date
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	First dates

It was stupid to be this nervous, it wasn't like he was going on a date with a complete stranger he met at a bar or off the internet, this was Derek. The same Derek who had taken the young Genius under his wing on the first day, the Derek who quickly became his best friend and quite frankly the only person he confided in. Spencer had seen the man not even 18 hours ago, yet his hands were shaking like they hadn't seen each other in years.

It had been almost three days since Derek had asked him on a date and it still didn't feel real. When the older agent showed up at his door after work one night and asked him out, Spencer didn't believe it was real. He first thought Derek was drunk, after all Spencer could smell alcohol on his breath, but the older man assured him it was just to psych himself up. Refusing to believe something good was happening to him for once, Spencer then came up to the conclusion this was some sort of a sick joke and the rest of the team were hiding in the bushes.

He knew Derek would never do that to him though, not after everything he has been through, so he smiled and agreed to the date. The bright smile that etched onto Derek's face was enough to make the worries melt away.

Now, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, pretty much an entire closets worth of close strewn apart on the floor as he decided what to wear. Derek didn't tell him where they were going, wanting to keep the location a surprise, so Spencer had no idea what to wear. He didn't even know whether they were going to be indoors or outside, so he couldn't dress according to the weather.

So far he had narrowed it down to a black button down shirt and a more fancy cream colored vest which he could pair with blue skinny jeans. Usually he wouldn't even consider wearing something so constricting but he knew tonight was going to set his anxiety off the charts and the tight denim would help ground him.

It really shouldn't have been this stressful trying to decide which shirt to wear, they hadn't even gone on the date yet. Another thing that was worrying Spencer was if Derek would actually show up. He's had his fair share of dates cancel on him or just not showing up and each time he wallowed in his room for days. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, knowing that if Derek wanted to back out he would do it the right way and cancel.

By the time he chose a shirt to wear, he got a text from Derek telling him he would be there in fifteen minutes. Spencer hastily replied to the message then stood up, rolling copious amounts of deodorant on before putting the shirt on. He then walked to the bathroom, flicking his hair every way until he decided to just tuck it behind his ears and hope for the best. There wasn't a whole lot he could do with his hair except brush water through it. If he brushed it, it would just become frizzy and would look even messier than it would if he hadn't brushed his hair. He had been meaning to get a haircut but work had been so long and tiring lately and he just didn't have the time.

Sparing a quick look at the clock, Spencer walked back to the bedroom and slipped his shoes on. It felt weird to be wearing shoes in the house but he knew it would be weird if Derek had to wait for him to put his shoes on. When he was ready, he grabbed the coat hanging off the chair in the kitchen and willed himself to calm down as he waited for Derek to show up.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long as he heard his truck pull up. Taking a deep breath, Spencer opened the door, turning to lock it behind him. When he turned back around, Derek was leaning against the passenger side door with his arms crossed, a mix between a smirk and a look of admiration on his face.

"Pretty boy, you look amazing" Derek smiled brightly, uncrossing his arms to open the passenger side door.

Spencer flushed at the praise, though he felt uncomfortable in the black button up he decided to wear, blue skinny jeans and black converse. To his relief, Derek went for a more casual approach as well , dressed in a satin purple button up and black jeans. He looked amazing and Spencer felt a flush creep on his face for a whole different reason.

"Thank you, you look good too" Spencer managed to say, though it came out more of a stuttering mess. Derek chuckled and started the truck, turning on the radio as he pulled onto the road.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Spencer looking out the window, anxiously tapping his fingers against his knee and Derek keeping his eyes on the road with a small smile at his lips. Somewhere along the way, Derek reached over and took Spencer's hand in his own to stop him from tapping. The feeling of their hands touching simultaneously calmed Spencer while making him more anxious but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"You still haven't said where we are going" Spencer pointed out after a while.

Derek simply glanced over and grinned. "It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" Spencer groaned, though he had to admit he did like the mystery. While he hated not knowing things, he also trusted Derek with his life and he knew he was safe with him.

"If you really want to know, i'll tell you" Derek shrugged, but it was clear he was teasing the younger man.

Spencer thought about it for a second, wondering if it would be better to know what they were doing. It was getting late and they had been driving for at least thirty minutes, he was starting to get bored and hungry. But at the same time he knew if Derek told him where they were going he would ruin the entire plan, he figured he could wait a few more minutes.

"No, don't tell me"

Derek chukled again and god that sound was intoxicating. Spencer was quick to look away, not wanting the older man to see the flush that rose to his cheeks, but it was too late for that.

"Don't worry pretty boy, were almost here" Derek assured, squeezing Spencer's thigh.

The younger man was relieved. They had been driving for more than forty minutes now, they had gone past civilisation long ago and it was starting to get cold. Spencer didn't mind the drive though, it was nice to be in Derek's presence and he certainly didn't mind Derek's hand on his thigh. The warmth the contact of his hand had over his jeans was slowly warming his body up and Derek had just the right pressure on his grip to make him feel safe and grounded.

About 10 minutes later, they pulled onto a dirt road. Spencer frowned and sat up straighter, tying to decipher where they were but all he could see was never ending darkness. He was starting to feel a little nervous but Derek squeezed his thigh again, reminding the younger man everything was fine.

Once they parked, Derek hopped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching for Spencer's hand. Spencer smiled shyly and slid out of the truck, shivering slightly at the cool breeze.

"Here" Derek said, sliding his leather jacket off and draping it over Spencer's small shoulders. "We're almost there"

Derek took Spencer's hand and gently pulled him towards the trees. The younger man was getting extremely anxious in the dark but he knew he was safe with Derek so he gripped the older man's hand tighter and allowed himself to be guided through the forest. They walked through grass that was slightly higher than his ankles and occasionally Derek would swat a spider web a long the way.

When they broke through the last row of trees, Spencer let out a small gasp at what was in front of him. Derek had set out a picnic blanket in the middle of a field with small tea candles set up around the blanket, a sheet hanging off a giant whiteboard and a projector sitting on a chair behind the blanket. He wasn't sure where Derek had gotten a whiteboard and projector from, and he didn't even want to think about how long it took to set up.

He was speechless for a while, unable to believe someone had done this for him, taken the time to make a date special. Usually on a first date he would take them to a nice restaurant where he would feel uncomfortably fancy the entire night, drinking wine and forcing himself to engage in conversation. He was always the one to plan the dates, so it was nice to know what it feels like to be the other person.

"You like it?" Derek asked with a grin, though his eyes looked uncertain. It was obvious this was something new for him too and he was uncertain it Spencer would like it.

"I- Its amazing" Spencer said in awe, still unable to believe this was all for him. Though he was uncomfortable with busy, bright or loud places, he would have been happy to go to a restaurant or even go back to Derek's apartment to watch a movie. This was a whole other level.

"I'm glad you like it" Derek grinned brightly, tugging Spencer towards the blanket.

Spencer sat down and crossed his legs, watching as Derek walked towards the projector and turned it on. Seconds later a bright light shone and Spencer had to look away to avoid being blinded. He glanced to the side when he heard Derek sit beside him and an unknown reason he instantly shuffled until he was pressed to the older mans side. Derek didn't seem to mind, if the fond chuckle he gave was anything to go by.

"What are we watching?" Spencer asked, watching as Derek pulled out Tupperware containers of Chinese food. He chuckled as he watched Derek pour it onto a plate and hand it to Spencer with a grin. The younger man didn't care about that the food was takeout, he was already so grateful Derek had put this much effort into their date.

"You're favourite" Derek said, pointing to the screen. Seconds later the intro to his favourite show in the world - doctor who - played.

Spencer couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face at the thought of Derek remembering his favorite show. He had only mentioned it a handful of times during his time at the BAU and Derek must have really been listening to remember, and that made his heart swell three times its size.

He was surprised when Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close until he was leaning against the older mans chest but he didn't say anything, just picked up the plate of Chinese food and started eating.

Somewhere during the first half of the episode, Derek's hand moved to idly play with his hair.   
When he snuck a glance to his face, Derek's focus was on the screen and he didn't seem to notice what he was doing, that or he was just playing dumb. Either way, if felt good so Spencer just relaxed into the warm solid chest behind him and continued to watch the show.

It was surprising he felt at ease enough to form proper sentences let alone sit in Derek's lap. That's just the effect Derek had on him though, he made him feel safe and happy with his jokes, knows him well enough to know what he likes and dislikes as well as what makes him uncomfortable. Derek knew Spencer well enough to know he's not that experience in dating, he doesn't like crowds and doesn't like money being spent on him. Derek took all that into account and set up a picnic with a projector to watch movies on to make him comfortable.

"What are you thinking about, baby" Derek's voice cut him out of his thoughts. He blushed at the nickname but didn't look away like he usually would.

"This" Spencer smiled shyly. "You knew i'm not big on first dates so you went out of your way to make this for me"

Derek grinned and leant down to press a kiss to Spencer's forehead, his heart growing three times the size in his chest at the noise of content he made.

"You're worth it" Was all he said, and Spencer finally realised that he was worth it. He smiled and huddled into the warmth of Derek's chest, suddenly realising how tired he actually was.

"You tired?" Derek asked, a fond smile creeping its way onto his lips as he started playing with Spencer's hair again. The younger man hadn't even realised he had stopped.

"Mm" Spencer's exhausted brain said for him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to stay up and enjoy time with Derek, he couldn't fall asleep on their first date, but he hadn't been sleeping well lately and he was so tired.

"Haven't been sleeping well lately?" Derek asked, concern evident in his tone.

Spencer shook his head against his chest. "No, the nightmares are back. Plus lately cases have been out of state and i can't sleep on the jet"

"Baby, you should have come to me" Derek frowned.

"I know i'm sorry. I just figured it was a one off thing, that they would eventually go away if i ignored it" Spencer explained. "I know it sounds stupid but it was all my sleep deprived brain could come up with"

"From now on, i want you to come to me when you have nightmare. I don't care if you're scared of monsters in the closet, i want you to tell me" Derek said, which made the young genius chuckle against his chest. "But for now, you're going to sleep"

"I don't want to, its our date" Spencer shook his head, trying to sit up straighter so he could keep watching the show but his limbs were exhausted and he was having enough trouble trying to keep his eyes open.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. I'll wake you up in a few hours, just try and rest"

Spencer wanted to disagree, but the way Derek's fingers were soothingly running through his hair, combined with the warmth of his chest and the familiar scent of sandalwood, it all made his eyes slip closed before he could do anything about it.

It was surprising how easily he was able to fall asleep. Usually, he would lie on his back alone in his double bed, staring up at the ceiling and willing his thoughts away. Trying to go back to sleep after a nightmare was near impossible. Unlike before, he would curl himself into a ball and whimper softly into his knees, taking deep breaths and trying his hardest to focus on anything but the horror that had just played in his mind. 9 times out of 10 or he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and he would get up and start the day, no matter what time.

***

Spencer woke to the sounds of birds chirping and a coolness on his back, despite the sun uncomfortably shining down on him. He slowly shifted, cracking an eye open to look at his surroundings.

To his surprise it was early morning, the sun was just starting to come up. He blinked and looked over to Derek who was holding him tightly, the two having moved to lie down somewhere during the night. Spencer was curled against his chest, his head tucked under the older mans chin and in turn, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Derek, wake up" Spencer mumbled, slowly sitting up to wake the other man. His breath caught in his throat when he saw his lover.

Derek was lying partly on his back and partly on his side, an arm lazily thrown over Spencer's lap. His face showed no signs of tension, his muscles relaxed, eyelashes fanning over dark skin and a small smile splayed on his lips.

"Derek" Spencer tried again.

Derek made a grumbled noise of protest as he woke, his eyebrows furrowing as he no longer felt Spencer beside him.

The older man rubbed his eyes and sat up, slowly opening his eyes and letting them get used to the light. A smile spread onto his face and much like the night before, he reached out and tugged Spencer closer.

"I guess i fell asleep" Derek shrugged, resting his head on Spencer's shoulder.

"We both did" Spencer chuckled, looking up at the sky that was just starting to become a vibrant pink.

"Did you sleep well?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded, though he wasn't sure if Derek could feel it or not. "Yeah, no nightmares at all. I don't know what it was but i guess i just felt safe"

The truth is, he knows exactly what kept the nightmares away and it was the same person that was currently leaning against his side. He didn't know how to explain it, he had always felt safe with Derek with him and his constant jibes about protecting him. He unknowingly did just that, he protected Spencer from his own mind.

"Im glad, Pretty boy" Derek lifted his head and smiled brightly.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each-others presence until Derek looked up and tapped Spencer's shoulder. When the younger man furrowed his brows, Derek just smiled and pointed towards the sky. Spencer gasped at what he saw.

The sky was painted with vibrant reds and oranges, little ripples of pink in between. Out here an open field, the sunset looked even more beautiful than usual.

"It's beautiful" Spencer said in awe, missing the way Derek was looking at him with a fond smile.

"You're beautiful" Derek replied. Spencer tore his eyes away from the sky and looked beside him, barely suppressing the gasp of surprise that threatened to leave his mouth at the realisation of just how close they were.

They were barely a hairs width away from each other, hot breaths fanning each other's lips. It would be so easy to lean in and join their lips and with shaky hands, Spencer reached out and did just that.

It was the first time he had ever initiated a kiss, but he was glad he did. Derek's mouth felt incredible against his own, their lips fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. When Derek started to move his lips, Spencer followed suit and after getting used to the feeling of kissing someone again, he ran his tongue along Derek's bottom lip.

Derek's gasp of surprise allowed him to slip his tongue in the other mans mouth. The feeling of their tongues sliding together was a whole other feeling, that along with their hands roaming. One of Derek's strong hands rested on his neck while the other was cupping his jaw, thumb tracing along the sharp jut of his jawline.

It was surprising how long they were able to keep going without the need for air, but they eventually had to pull away. The slick sound their lips made would have made Derek hard if it wasn't a first date.

"Fuck Pretty boy, where'd you learn that?" Derek asked when he caught his breath, a smile on his face.

"I didn't, i just followed what you did and added what i've learnt from books" Spencer blushed, looking at their joined hands that were sitting on Derek's lap.

"Hey" Derek said softly, hooking two fingers under his chin to make their eyes meet. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it was probably the best kiss i've ever had"

Spencer shook his head and laughed, dropping his head on Derek's shoulder. He was a little disappointed the date was coming to an end, but there would no doubt be more dates to come and they would see each other at work the next day.

"Thank you for this, it was the best date i've ever had" Spencer smiled, sitting up and forcing himself to look at Derek's face. It was lucky he did, otherwise he would have missed the bright smile that etched onto his face.

"It was the best i've ever had too. I much prefer this than going to expensive restaurants and making small talk" Derek agreed.

"So, do you think there will be a second date?" Spencer asked shyly, forcing himself to keep eye contact even though everything inside of him was screaming to look away. He was terrified Derek wouldn't want to go on another date and he would have to agree, even though it would shatter his heart.

Derek smiled softly and cupped Spencer's jaw, leaning in to press a firm kiss to his forehead and nose then pulling away to look in his eyes .

"Yes, yes there will be"


End file.
